mariopartyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mario Party 3
Mario Party 3 (マリオパーティ 3, Mario Pāti Torowa) es el tercer juego dentro de la saga Mario Party y el último de la saga que salió para Nintendo 64 . En Europa se puso a la venta a partir del 16 de noviembre del 2001 y con un cierto retraso, pues en Japón ya había salido el juego desde el 7 de diciembre de 2000 y en Norteamérica desde el 7 de febrero del 2002, habiendo pasado medio año desde su salida en Norteamérica y casi un año 2010 desde su salida en tierras niponas. Además, fue el último juego de Nintendo 64 que vio la luz en Europa. El juego se centra alrededor de la Estrella Milenio , que sustituye a Toad como el anfitrión. Mario Party 3 cuenta con 250 nuevos minijuegos, y los jugadores ahora pueden contener hasta tres elementos. También ofrece un toque especial al juego único en la Saga: Tableros de Duelo, en el que dos jugadores luchan entre sí utilizando los Socios. Historia Ha nacido una estrella: En el centro del vasto universo, una estrella muy brillante nació. Era la estrella que nace thumb|266px|link=Archivo:Mp3story.jpgsólo una vez cada mil años, la estrella del Milenio. Según la leyenda, quien poseía la estrella mística estaba destinada a convertirse en la superestrella del universo. Sin embargo, desde la Estrella del Milenio no era más que un recién nacido, cayó del cielo estrellado. '' ''Alrededor de ese tiempo, Mario y sus amigos estaban felices relajante cuando de pronto la Estrella del Milenio se vino abajo. Mario y sus amigos pronto comenzaron a discutir sobre quién debe tener la Estrella del Milenio. '' ''De repente, la Estrella del Milenio emitía un destello brillante de luz brillante. Y con ese destello brillante, Mario y sus amigos fueron transportadas en una caja de juguetes! '' ''"Saludos. Soy la Estrella del Milenio. Usted debe pasar mi examen para demostrar que eres digno de poseerme.thumb|184px|link=Archivo:Mp3story2.jpg Usted debe viajar a través de muchas tierras y recoger los sellos estrella . Si usted puede reunir los siete, yo te aceptaré como la superestrella de la parte superior en el universo. " ¿Quién recogerá los siete Sellos Estrella y convertirse en Superstar? En Modo de Batalla Real , los jugadores tienen que obtener el mayor número Estrellas como sea posible. Estrellas normalmente se puede obtener a un costo de 20 monedas . En el Modo Duelo , los jugadores tienen que derrotar a su oponente con sus socios. Cada jugador comienza con cinco piezas del corazón. En el modo historia , un solo jugador debe luchar su camino a ganar la categoría de Superestrella. Para ello, deben llenar la tarjeta de sellos estrellas . Los sellos son el ingenio, bondad, fuerza, amor, valor, belleza y picardía. El patrón es Batalla Real, Duelo, Batalla Real, Duelo y el patrón continúa hasta el siguiente objetivo del jugador es ganar el Sello Bellaza. Aquí es donde la línea de la historia es "torcido". Para la Estrella del Milenio , su plan original era tener un recorrido recto a través de siete (ya que hay siete sellos thumb|Marioestrella) Battle Royale Boards. Sin embargo, cuando la Estrella del Milenio está a punto de acabar con la carta del jugador sello, otros estallidos de caracteres del castillo y decir que se merecen esto. Los dos discuten y Millennium estrella decide ir a una Junta Duel. El jugador gana (deben seguir) y el otro personaje se escapa en la decepción. Después de que el sello se recibe el Sello Estrella siguiente se muestra y empieza otra Royale Battle. Cuando el sello Star Beauty se revela, sin embargo, Daisy hace una aparición repentina antes de una batalla real podría incluso comenzar. La Estrella del Milenio se menciona, pero Daisy posa causando la Estrella del Milenio a caer en amor con ella y le ofrece el sello Star Beauty. El jugador dice que no es justo y discutir los dos. La Estrella del Milenio de encaje fuera de él y dice que va a ir a Backtrack para resolverlo. De repente, Bowser aparece y trata de llevar el sello pero Daisy le aplasta lejos de un solo golpe. Después de la batalla, Mopes Daisy y sale corriendo. Tumble estados Daisy dijo que nunca perdió, ni siquiera a su padre. El jugador recibe el Sello Star Beauty. thumb|leftEl Sello Estrella Mischief es luego revelado, pero entonces aparece Bowser y sin saberlo lo envía volando hacia el castillo, declarando que el jugador debe luchar contra él para ganarlo. Todo el mundo se da cuenta que se ha ido, y Waluigi sale del castillo con el sello atrapado en una jaula. Waluigi y Bowser luchar entre sí, pero para sorpresa de todos, ganó Waluigi. Él le dice al jugador que va a ir a la Isla de Waluigi . Bowser le dice al jugador para vengarse de lo que pasó. Aunque los enemigos de mucho tiempo, el jugador está de acuerdo en silencio y persigue a Waluigi. Después de que la batalla ha terminado, Waluigi está golpeando el suelo gritando de frustración que no olvidará lo que sucedió. La Estrella del Milenio da al jugador el sello Estrella Mischief. A pesar de ganar todos los sellos, la Estrella del Milenio declara que hay una persona a la izquierda del jugador thumb|Peachdebe luchar. El jugador se ve pensando mucho sobre quién podría ser. Tanto el jugador como Tumble se sorprenden cuando la Estrella del Milenio exclama el jugador debe derrotarlo en batalla Stardust para ganar. Cuando el jugador lo derrota, piden ser la mayor estrella en el universo (aunque la propiedad de la Estrella del Milenio fue la oferta original). El Millennium todo el mundo se asusta admitir que no es la verdadera estrella del Milenio y se va volando en la vergüenza. El jugador cae al suelo en la decepción, incapaz de creer que todo era en vano. thumb|left|DaisyDe repente, comienza Tumble brillante y la cabeza dados se abre para revelar la verdadera estrella del Milenio, que estaba observando al jugador todo el tiempo. Después de regresar al castillo y los jardines a su estado normal, él promete que el jugador se hará la superestrella del universo. Los créditos rodar. La escena final es Mario tumbado en una silla plegable, Luigi y Peach están hablando el uno al otro cerca, y Donkey Kong está sentado cerca de los tres mirando. En la parte posterior, Wario y Waluigi son aparentemente discutiendo, Daisy está sentado y mirando a las mariposas, y Yoshi se encuentra en el extremo posterior persiguiendo una mariposa. La escena final es una mesa con una caja con las palabras "Mario Party" en él. Un dado (el mismo color que la cabeza Tumble) está tirado sobre la mesa y la palabra "END" aparece en la esquina inferior derecha. Modos Modo Minijuego : Los jugadores pueden jugar a todos los mini-juegos que han recogido aquí.thumb|Yoshi Historia : Un jugador solo puede ir a través de la historia. Se establece que las juntas tienen que ser completados en qué orden. Hay Batallas Reales y Duelos. Después de cada Batalla Real, el jugador tiene que luchar contra cierto personaje en un tablero de duelo por un sello Estrella . Si el jugador está a duelo con el personaje que él / ella está jugando, él / ella va a luchar contra Luigi en su lugar Personajes Jugables El juego trae de vuelta los seis personajes originales de Mario Party y Mario Party 2 . Además, este juego cuenta con dos nuevos personajes - Princesa Daisy y Waluigi . Sin embargo, sólo se pueden jugar en el Modo Party *Mario *Luigi *Princesa Peach *Princesa Daisy (Solo es jugable en modo Party) *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi (sólo es jugable en modo Party) Tableros *Chilly Waters *Deep Bloober Sea *Spiny Desert *Woody Woods *Waluigi´s Island *Gate Guy *Arrowhead *Pipesqueak *Blowhard *Mr. Mover *Backtrack Casillas *'Casilla azul :' Si caes en esta casilla ganas 3 monedas, excepto los últimos cinco porque ganas 6 monedas , también puede aparecer un dado secreto y ganar 20 monedas o una estrella. *'Casilla roja :' Si caes en esta casilla pierdes 3 monedas, excepto los últimos cinco turnos porque pierdes 6 monedas. *'Casilla verde :' Si alguien cae aquí ocurrirá un evento, dependiendo en el tablero que esté. *'Casilla de Admiración (!) :' Al caer en esta casilla se acude a un juego muy especial, que puede cambiar por completo el transcurso del juego, pues las monedas y las estrellas de los jugadores pueden cambiar. El juego consiste en detener 3 ruedas, dos deciden los jugadores implicados (quien da algo y quien lo recibe) y la tercera decide el ítem que se le quitará al jugador que salió en la rueda de a quien se le quita el ítem, y posteriormente se le dará al jugador que haya salido en la rueda del jugador que recibe esa recompensa. *'Casilla de Bowser:' Si alguien cae aquí aparecerá Bowser y hará todo tipo de maldades, si no tienes monedas Bowser te dará monedas, 30 o 40, dependiendo de tu posición en el juego. Las maldades que pueden ocurrir van desde el hechizo reverso (todos irán al revés un turno), a la mezcla bowser (los jugadores intercambian posiciones), la revolución bowser (todos los jugadores se igualan en monedas), monedas para bowser (el número dependerá de la posición en la que vayas), caldero de monedas para bowser (todos los jugadores entregan 20 monedas). Por último, también puede tocar regalo de 10.000 monedas o de 100 estrellas, en cuyo caso bowser huirá y no entregará nada. *[[Casilla Objetos:|'Casillas de Objetos':]] Aquí entrarás en un mini juego donde vas a poder conseguir distintos objetos, en función de la posición en la que te encuentres (mejores para el último, normales para el primero). De esos objetos podrás obtener uno o ninguno. A veces cuando caes en esta casilla, aparecen Toad y Koopa Kid sobre ti, y te hacen una pregunta, dependiendo de tu respuesta, pueden regalarte objetos (uno o varios) o nada. Si tienes tres objetos contigo y caes en esta casilla, no podrás conseguir otro, y si es el último turno del juego, tampoco conseguirás objetos al caer aquí. *'Casillas de Batalla :' Aquí te enfrentaras contra los otros oponentes en un mini juego, en el que cada uno aportará un número de monedas (10, 20, 30 o 50). El ganador obtiene un número elevado de monedas, el segundo un número pequeño (aproximadamente la aportación) y el tercero y cuarto nada, aunque en ocasiones son recompensados con una moneda de consolación. *'Casillas de Banco :' Si pasas por este espacio le darás al banco 5 monedas y si caes en la casilla te quedas con todas las monedas en el banco recolectadas hasta ese momento. *'Casillas de Game Guy :' Si caes aquí, aparecerá un Shy Guy volador llamado Game Guy, que te quitara todas tus monedas y luego te lleva a un mini juego, si lo ganas, obtendrás desde el doble de las monedas que tenias, e inclusive te las puede multiplicar por 64, si lo pierdes, te quedarás sin ninguna moneda. Socios Combinaciones \ par \ Duo Si el jugador obtiene 2 de los mismos socios, la Estrella del Milenio va a llamar a un glorioso (_____) (llenar el espacio en blanco con el del socio). También aumenta el ataque (con la excepción de Thwomp y Whomp. En cambio, sus salarios se reducen). Las siguientes combinaciones hará que la estrella Millenium hacer comentarios al respecto, pero no se recibe bonificacion. *Whomp Thwomp y crea un Combinacion Cavernosa ! *Toad y Koopa Troopa crea un P''ar económico'' ! *Mr.Blizzard Snifit y hacer un P''ar de largo alcance'' ! *Boo y Mr.Blizzard hacer una C''ombinación escalofriante'' ! *Bob-omb y Chomp hacer un D''úo peligroso'' ! Articulos/Items *Champiñon *Bloque Aleatorio *Móvil de Compras *Guante de Duelo *Champiñon Dorado *Repelente Boo *Lampara Mágica *Champiñon Reversor *Champiñon Envenenado *Celular Baby Bowser *Plunder Chest *Lampara de la Suerte *Campana Boo *Bowser Suit *Llave Maestra *Bolsa de Articulos *Wacky Watch *Bater Box *Koopa Kard *Lucky Charm Minijuegos 1 vs. 1 *Vine with me (Bosque de Lianas ) *Popgun Pick-off (Dispara a Bowser ) *End of the line (Fin del Camino ) *Baby Bowser Bonkers (Pisa a Baby Bowser ) *Silly screws (Tuercas Estúpidas ) *Crowd cover (Estorbo entre Multitud ) *Tic, Toc, hop (Tic, Tac, Salto ) *Bowser Toss (Lanzamiento de Bowser ) *Motor Rooter (Koopa-Carrera ) *Fowl play (Gallina a la Fuga ) 2 vs. 2 *Eat´sa pizza (Traga Pizza ) *Baby Bowser broadside (Cañón Baby Bowser) *Cosmic coster (Montaña Cósmica ) *Paddle paddle (Lago de Monedas ) *Log jam (Más madera ) *Pump, pump, and Away (Cohete a Presión ) *Hyper Hydrants (Supermangueras ) *Picking panic (Pánico en el Árbol ) *Etch´n´catch (Dibuja y Libera ) *Slot synch (Sincronización ) 3 vs. 1 *Coconut conk (Lanzacocos ) *Spotlight swim (Evita el Foco ) *Boulder ball (Colina Peligrosa ) *Crazy cogs (Ruedas Locas ) *Hide and sneak (El Escondite ) *River Raiders (Esquí en el Río ) *Tidal toss (Cuidado con la Ola ) *Hand, line, and sinker (Pesca el Pez ) *Ridicolous relay (Carrera Ridícula ) *Thwomp pull (Ritmo Thwomp ) 4 jugadores *Treadmill grill (La Barbacoa ) *Ice rink risk (Riesgo Helado ) *Parasol plumet (Sombrillas Voladoras ) *Messy memory (Lío Menta l) *Picture imperfect (Cuadro Imperfecto ) *M.P.I.Q. (Concurso M.P. ) *Curtain call (Se abre el Telón ) *Cheep Cheep chase (Persecución Cheep Cheep ) *Snowball summit (Bolas de Nieve ) *Toadstool titan (Titán Destructor ) *Aces High (Ases del Aire ) *Bounce´n´trounce (Rebota y Aplasta ) *Chip shot challenge (Hoyo en Uno ) *Mario's Puzzle Party (Puzzle Mario Party ) *The beat goes on (Dale al Tam-Tam ) *Water whirled (Circuito Acuático ) *Frigid bridges (Caminos Helados ) *Awful tower (Torre Peligrosa ) *Pipe cleaners (Limpiador de Tuberías ) *Rockin´raceway (Hipódromo Zanahorias ) Batalla *Stacked deck (Elige Carta ) *Three Door Monty (Recuerda la Puerta ) *Merry-go Chomp (Carrusel Chomp ) *Slap down (Manotazo ) *Locked out (Encerrados ) *All fired up (Requemados ) *Storm chasers (Busca-Tormentas ) *Eye Sore (Vista Cansada ) Objeto *Winners wheel (La rueda del ganador ) *Hey Batter, batter (Béisbol loco ) *Bobbing bow-loons (Globos objeto ) *Dorrie dip (Caverna de Dorrie ) *Swinging with sharks (Tiburones hambrientos ) *Swing´n´swipe (A martillazo limpio ) Curiosidades * *Este es el cuarto juego en general que participa en Daisy . Además, es el segundo juego de Waluigi . Daisy y Waluigi son los dos primeros personajes añadidos a la saga. *Princessa Daisy y Waluigi no aparecen al principio, por lo que es un misterio cómo se metieron en el baúl de juguetes en el primer lugar. *Este es el primer Mario Party juego que no cuentan con un modo de Tierra de Minijuegos, donde los jugadores pueden jugar un minijuego tras otro con requerimientos especiales para lcomprarlos. *En el caso de la Princesa Peach y Daisy , ésta es también la última entrega de la serie en general de Mario,que les ofrece en sus vestidos clásicos principales, así como el diseño previo de Daisy. *Hay Almenos una Nube Por tablero *Aunque Caverna Espeluznante no tiene una nube real, un dibujo de la nube visto en otras partes se pueden ver en las rocas, en la esquina inferior izquierda del tablero. Frases Frases de Mario Party 3 Staff Staff/Mario Party 3 Galería de Mario Party 3 Mario party 3.jpg Mario_Party_3_1.jpg n64-marioparty3.jpg Foto+Mario+Party+3 (1).jpg mario_party_3_347070.jpg MarioParty3.jpg Foto+Mario+Party+3.jpg Categoría:Mario Party Saga Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Mario Party 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 3 Categoría:Personajes que iniciaron en Mario Party 3 Categoría:Casillas de Mario Party 3